roblox_magic_trainingfandomcom-20200214-history
Magic Training Wiki
Magic Training Spells -PLEASE NOTE THAT ALL SPELLS NOW REQUIRE YOU TO SAY THEM, CLICK, AND SAY THEM AGAIN TO REPEAT THE SPELL- Aboleo - Harmless spells that break a protego. Accio - Uneffective spell that can be used in clash.It doesnt give any damage so it wont hurt the clashers. Alarte Ascendare - Launches target high into the air Apparate (Appa) - Teleports you to where you click. Ascendio - Launches the caster up. Avada Kedavra - Instant Kill spell, the Killing Curse (Deals 100 damage) Baubillious - Damage spell with almost no casting cool down. Bombarda - Explosive spell (Deals 50 damage, suggested to use Confringo for better effect) Calvorio - Removes targeted players head accessories. Carpe Retractum - Causes target to retract in your direction. Confringo - Fire spell that has small blast radius (Deals 55 damage) Confundo - Causes target to move in random directions for 5 seconds Crucio - Tortures your target Defodio - Explosive spell that has small blast radius (Firstly deals 50 damage, then target quickly bleeds to death) Deletrius - Deletes target (Deals 100 damage). Depulso - Repulsion spell that flings target. (Not affected by a shield). Diffindo - Cutting spell, does little damage but can release somebody from incarcerous and ebublio. Diminuendo - Shrinks target for 10 seconds. Duro - Turns target to stone for 8 seconds. Ebublio - Traps targeted player in a bubble. Engorgio Skullus - Enlarges targeted player head. Episkey - Partially heals target. Everte statum - Trips target. Expelliarmus - Disarms the target (If the target isn't holding wand, the target is flung). Expulso - Damage spell (Deals 30 damage). Finite Incantatem - Releases someone from all spells. Flare - Damage spell with almost no casting cool down (Deals 5 damage). Flipendo - Repulsion spell that flings the target. Geminio - Clones yourself at targeted area, also the targeted player. Glacius - Freezes the target for 8 seconds (Deals 5 damage). Incarcerous - Binds the target in ropes. Incendio - Fire spell (Deals 45 damage). Incendio Maximum - Fire spell and freezes target. Impedimenta - Stuns the target for 8 seconds. Levicorpus - Levitates the target upside down for 12 seconds. Liberacorpus - Removes ongoing Levicorpus spell from the target. Locomotor Wibbly - Trips target (Target can get up anytime). Lumos - Creates light from your wand. Melofors - Puts a Pumpkin on the target's head. Morsmordre - Puts the dark mark in the sky if you are in MODE (Ministry of Death Eaters) roblox group. Nox - Turn off the light created with lumos. Obliviate - Erases target memories (target will be unable to cast spells or fly with auror flight temporarily). Obscuro - Blinds target for 16 seconds (the target can still see nametags). Petrificus Totalus - Petrifies the target, making them unable to move temporarily. Protego - Create a shield around the place you casted it. Protego Totalum - Create even bigger shield around the place you casted it. Reducto - Explosive spell with small blast radius (Deals 15 damage). Relashio - Forces the target to drop the item that they are holding. Rennervate - Basically gets the target up. Can be useful to put up someone hit by Sectumsempra and defodio. Rictusempra - Flings target slightly into the air. Sectumsempra - Slow damage over time (Deals up to 100 damage, by making victim bleed). Silencio - Prevents the target from sending chat messages for 15 seconds. Stupefy - Stuns the target for 2 seconds (Deals 5 damage). Tarantallegra - Makes the target dance for 5 seconds. Tonitro - Flings the target (Deals 45 damage). Verdimillious - Damage spell with almost no casting cool down (Deals 5 damage, same as flare but green). Vulnera Sanentur - Full Heal (slower healing time than Episkey). Important: Each spell has a casting time of around 0.5 seconds, the direction can be averted during this casting time. However, each spell has a cooldown time that varies depending on what you are using. Edits Category:Browse